SuperBrawl
SuperBrawl was an annual professional wrestling pay-per-view in World Championship Wrestling during the month of February (and in May in 1991) from 1991 through 2001. Along with Starrcade, Bash at the Beach, The Great American Bash and Halloween Havoc, SuperBrawl was booked to be one of WCW's flagship pay-per-views. The first SuperBrawl was in May but it switched to its annual month of February in 1992. It was the next to last WCW PPV before the company folded in March 2001. Sting holds the record for most appearances at the pay-per-view with eight SuperBrawls. SuperBrawl dates and venues Results SuperBrawl I SuperBrawl II SuperBrawl II took place on February 29, 1992 from the Milwaukee Theatre at the MECCA in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. *Dark match: Big Josh defeated Diamond Dallas Page (7:36) **Josh pinned Page. *Brian Pillman defeated Jushin Liger to win the WCW Light Heavyweight Championship (17:00) **Pillman pinned Liger with a roll-up. *Marcus Alexander Bagwell defeated Terry Taylor (7:38) **Bagwell pinned Taylor with a roll-up. *Ron Simmons defeated Cactus Jack (6:34) **Simmons pinned Cactus after a powerslam. **Following the match Abdullah the Butcher came into the ring and double-teamed Simmons with Cactus until The Junkyard Dog came out to make the save. *Van Hammer and Z-Man defeated Richard Morton and Vinnie Vegas (12:01) **Z-Man pinned Morton with a sunset flip. *Barry Windham and Dustin Rhodes defeated Steve Austin and Larry Zbyszko (18:23) **Windham pinned Zybszko after a top-rope lariat. *Arn Anderson and Bobby Eaton defeated The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott) by disqualification to retain the WCW World Tag Team Championship (20:06) **The Steiners were disqualified after Rick accidentally suplexed the referee and threw Anderson over the top rope. Originally the Steiners had won the match when Scott pinned Eaton after the Frankensteiner. *Rick Rude defeated Ricky Steamboat to retain the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (20:02) **Rude pinned Steamboat after Paul E. Dangerously (in a ninja outfit) attacked Steamboat with his mobile phone. *Sting defeated Lex Luger (with Harley Race) to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (13:02) **Sting pinned Luger after a crossbody block from the top rope despite interference from Race. **This was Luger's final match in WCW until 1995; he joined the World Bodybuilding Federation and later the World Wrestling Federation after this match. SuperBrawl III SuperBrawl III took place on February 21, 1993 from the Asheville Civic Center in Asheville, North Carolina. This event marked the return of Ric Flair to WCW. *The Hollywood Blonds (Brian Pillman and Steve Austin) defeated Erik Watts and Marcus Bagwell (16:34) **Pillman pinned Bagwell after Austin hit Bagwell with a top-rope forearm shot while the referee was distracted. *Too Cold Scorpio defeated Chris Benoit (19:59) **Scorpio pinned Benoit with a victory roll, with one second left in the 20-minute time limit. *Davey Boy Smith defeated Bill Irwin (5:49) **Smith pinned Irwin with a running powerslam. **This was Smith's WCW debut. *Cactus Jack defeated Paul Orndorff in a Falls Count Anywhere match (12:17) **Jack pinned Orndorff after hitting him with a shovel. *The Rock 'n' Roll Express (Ricky Morton and Robert Gibson) defeated The Heavenly Bodies (Tom Prichard and Stan Lane) (with Jim Cornette) (12:52) **Gibson Pinned Prichard. **The Heavenly Bodies replaced The Wrecking Crew. *Dustin Rhodes defeated Maxx Payne by disqualification to retain the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (11:28) **Payne was disqualified after pulling the referee into Rhodes to attempt to break an abdominal stretch. **Payne replaced the injured Ron Simmons. *Barry Windham defeated The Great Muta to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship (24:10) **Windham pinned Muta following a DDT. **After the match Ric Flair attempted to place the belt around Windham's waist, but Windham refused to let him. *WCW World Heavyweight Champion Big Van Vader (with Harley Race) defeated Sting in a non-title White Castle of Fear Strap match (20:54) **Vader touched the fourth corner after being propelled into it by Sting. SuperBrawl IV SuperBrawl IV took place on February 20, 1994 from the Gray Civic Center in Albany, Georgia. This event, along with SuperBrawl Revenge, was one of only two SuperBrawls never released on home video. * Harlem Heat (Kole and Kane) defeated Thunder and Lightning (9:47) ** Kane pinned Thunder after a kick in the head from Kole. * Jim Steele defeated The Equalizer (6:31) ** Steele pinned Equalizer after a Lou Thesz Press. * Terry Taylor defeated Diamond Dallas Page (with the Diamond Doll) (11:45) ** Taylor pinned Page with a schoolboy. * Johnny B. Badd defeated Jimmy Garvin (with Michael Hayes) (10:48) ** Badd pinned Garvin with a roll-up. ** Garvin replaced the injured Michael Hayes. * Lord Steven Regal (with Sir William) defeated Arn Anderson to retain the WCW World Television Championship (27:32) ** Regal pinned Anderson. * Cactus Jack and Maxx Payne defeated WCW World Tag Team Champions The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags) by disqualification (12:37) ** The Nasty Boys were disqualified, so they retained the titles. * Sting, Brian Pillman and Dustin Rhodes defeated Steve Austin, Rick Rude and Paul Orndorff (with Col. Robert Parker) in a Thundercage match (14:36) ** Pillman pinned Austin after a splash. * Ric Flair defeated Vader (with Harley Race) (with The Boss as special guest referee) in a Thundercage match to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (11:32) ** Flair forced Vader to submit with the figure-four leg lock. SuperBrawl V SuperBrawl V took place on February 19, 1995 from the Baltimore Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. *''Main Event'' match: Paul Orndorff defeated Brad Armstrong (3:45) **Orndorff pinned Armstrong with his feet on the ropes after dropping him face first into the turnbuckle. *''Main Event'' match: Stars 'n' Stripes (Marcus Alexander Bagwell and The Patriot) defeated Romeo Valentino and Dino Casanova (1:10) **The Patriot scored the pin after a full nelson slam. **After the match Vader attacked all the wrestlers in the ring while serching for Hulk Hogan. *''Main Event'' match: Arn Anderson defeated Johnny B. Badd in a Lumberjack match to retain the WCW World Television Championship (4:29) **Anderson pinned Badd after The Blacktop Bully pushed Badd off the top rope. *Alex Wright defeated Paul Roma (13:21) **Wright pinned Roma with a drop-kick and roll-up. **Paul Orndorff came to ringside early in the match to stand in Roma's corner. **Roma was fired shortly after this match for not following booking instructions to put Wright over. Roma undersold most of Wright's moves, did not allow Wright to build much offense and attempted to kick-out of the booked pinfall finish. *Jim Duggan defeated Bunkhouse Buck (with Col. Robert Parker and Meng) (11:58) **Duggan pinned Buck after a running clothesline. **After the match Meng entered the ring and attacked Duggan. *Kevin Sullivan (with The Butcher) defeated Dave Sullivan (7:18) **Kevin pinned Dave after throwing him face-first into The Butcher. *Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) (with Sister Sherri) defeated The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags) by disqualification to retain the WCW World Tag Team Championship (17:07) **Knobbs was disqualified for throwing Booker T over the top rope; Knobbs had originally pinned Stevie Ray after Sherri accidentally hit him with her loaded purse. *The Blacktop Bully (with Col. Robert Parker) defeated Dustin Rhodes (16:10) **Bully pinned Rhodes while Parker held his opponent's leg down. **Just before the match started, WCW Commissioner Nick Bockwinkel declared that Meng was to be barred from ringside for the match because of his attack on Jim Duggan earlier in the show. *Sting and Randy Savage defeated Avalanche and Big Bubba Rogers (10:18) **Sting pinned Avalanche after a diving crossbody block. *Hulk Hogan (with Jimmy Hart) defeated Vader via disqualification to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (15:10) **Vader was disqualified after he and Ric Flair double-teamed Hogan. SuperBrawl VI SuperBrawl VI took place on February 11, 1996 from the Bayfront Arena in St. Petersburg, Florida. This event marked Brian Pillman's final match in WCW; in his "I Respect You" Strap Match against The Taskmaster, Pillman shouted "I respect you, bookerman!," breaking kayfabe, before leaving the ring. *''Main Event'' match: The Road Warriors (Hawk and Animal) defeated Dick Slater and Bunkhouse Buck (2:07) **Animal pinned Buck. *''Main Event'' match: Hugh Morrus defeated Chris Kanyon (2:28) **Morrus pinned Kanyon. *''Main Event'' match: Big Bubba Rogers and VK Wallstreet defeated Joey Maggs and Craig Pittman (2:14) **Rogers pinned Maggs. *Main Event match: Jim Duggan fought Loch Ness to a double disqualification *The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags) defeated The Public Enemy (Rocco Rock and Johnny Grunge) in a Street Fight (7:49) **Knobbs pinned Rock after Rock missed a Drive-By on Knobbs through a table; Knobbs hit Rock with a piece of the broken table. **The match was fought under Falls Count Anywhere rules. *Johnny B. Badd (with The Diamond Doll) defeated Diamond Dallas Page to retain the WCW World Television Championship (14:59) **Badd pinned Page after a Tombstone Piledriver. **As per the pre-match stipulations, Badd's victory resulted in him winning Page's remaining lottery money of $6.6 million for the Doll, as well as retaining her services as a valet. *Sting and Lex Luger defeated Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) to retain the WCW World Tag Team Championship (11:49) **Luger pinned Stevie Ray after Road Warrior Animal interfered and attacked Stevie Ray. *Konnan defeated One Man Gang to retain the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (7:27) **Konnan pinned OMG after Top Rope Senton Bomb. *The Taskmaster defeated Brian Pillman in an "I Respect You" Strap match (1:36) **The match ended after Brian Pillman said "I respect you, Booker Man!" *Arn Anderson fought The Taskmaster to a no-contest (3:45) **The match ended when Ric Flair came out and convinced both men to stop fighting each other. *WCW World Tag Team Champions Sting and Lex Luger fought The Road Warriors (Animal and Hawk) to a double countout (13:56) **The match ended when all four men were counted out, Sting and Luger retained the titles. **The Road Warriors earned the match by virtue of Luger and Sting's victory earlier in the evening. *Ric Flair (with Woman) defeated Randy Savage (with Miss Elizabeth) in a Steel Cage match to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (18:52) **Flair pinned Savage after Miss Elizabeth turned on Savage by allowing Flair to hit him with one of her high heel shoes. *Hulk Hogan defeated The Giant (with Jimmy Hart and The Taskmaster) in a Steel Cage match (10:54) **Hogan escaped the cage. SuperBrawl VII SuperBrawl VII took place on February 23, 1997 from the Cow Palace in San Francisco, California. *Dark match: Hugh Morrus defeated Joe Gomez (5:25) **Morrus pinned Gomez. *Dark match: Último Dragón defeated Pat Tanaka (4:53) **Dragon pinned Tanaka. *Syxx defeated Dean Malenko to win the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (11:57) **Syxx pinned Malenko after hitting him with the title belt. **Eddie Guerrero interfered late in the match and tried to stop Syxx from hitting Malenko, but inadvertently caused Malenko to be hit. *Konnan, La Parka and Villaño IV defeated Juventud Guerrera, Super Caló and Ciclope (9:51) **Konnan pinned Guerrera after a power drop. *Prince Iaukea defeated Rey Mysterio, Jr. to retain the WCW World Television Championship (8:56) **Iaukea pinned Mysterio after Steven Regal hit him. *Diamond Dallas Page defeated Buff Bagwell by disqualification (9:46) **Bagwell was disqualified when the nWo rushed the ring after a Diamond Cutter by Page. *Eddie Guerrero defeated Chris Jericho to retain the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (12:02) **Guerrero pinned Jericho with a sunset flip. *The Public Enemy (Rocco Rock and Johnny Grunge) defeated Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) and The Faces of Fear (Meng and The Barbarian) in a Triple Threat match (7:43) **Rock pinned Barbarian after Grunge nailed him with a leap from the top rope. *Jeff Jarrett defeated Steve McMichael (with Debra McMichael) (8:12) **Jarrett pinned McMichael after hitting him with a Halliburton briefcase accidentally thrown to him by Debra. **As a result of this victory, Jarrett was allowed to join the Four Horsemen. *Chris Benoit (with Woman) defeated The Taskmaster (with Miss Jacquelyn and Jimmy Hart) in a San Francisco Death match (8:35) **Benoit pinned Sullivan after a splash through a table from the top rope. **Afterwards, Benoit, Sullivan, and Jacquelyn were taken out of the arena by an ambulence. *Lex Luger and The Giant defeated The Outsiders (Kevin Nash and Scott Hall) to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship (8:53) **Luger did not come down to the ring until late in the match after Giant was powerbombed by Nash. **Nash submitted to the Torture Rack followed by Giant pinning Hall after a chokeslam. **The titles were returned to Nash and Hall the next night because Eric Bischoff said Luger wasn't medically cleared to wrestle. *Hollywood Hogan defeated Roddy Piper to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (10:52) **Hogan pinned Piper after Randy Savage turned heel and helped Hogan by giving him brass knuckles. **Piper originally was awarded the decision by submission with a sleeper hold after Hogan failed to respond after having his arm raised three times, but referee Mark Curtis restarted the match after Hogan was ruled to have had his foot under the ropes. Hogan, however, clearly did not have his feet under the ropes when his hand fell the third time; Savage was supposed to pull Hogan under the ropes but did so too late. **Savage and Hogan then attacked Piper postmatch and Savage joined the nWo. SuperBrawl VIII SuperBrawl VIII took place on February 22, 1998 from the Cow Palace in San Francisco, California. A match was scheduled between Larry Zbyszko and Louie Spicolli; it was canceled following Spicolli's death a week before the pay-per view. *Dark match: Último Dragón defeated Shiryu (with Sonny Onoo) **Dragon pinned Shiryu. *Booker T defeated Rick Martel to win the WCW World Television Championship (10:23) **Booker pinned Martel after a Harlem Sidekick. **During the match Martel suffered a torn knee ligament when Booker inadvertently threw him into the opposite corner while hip tossing him; this forced WCW to change the finish of the match as Martel had been booked to win. **As per a prematch stipulation, Saturn was to fight the winner of the match for the title immediately afterward. *Booker T defeated Saturn to retain the WCW World Television Championship (14:23) **Booker pinned Saturn after a Harlem Sidekick. *Disco Inferno defeated La Parka (11:41) **Inferno pinned Parka after a Chart Buster. *Goldberg defeated Brad Armstrong (2:23) **Goldberg pinned Armstrong after a Jackhammer. *Chris Jericho defeated Juventud Guerrera in a Title versus Mask match to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (13:29) **Jericho forced Guerrera to submit with the Liontamer. **As per the prematch stipulation Guerrera was forced to give up his mask. *The British Bulldog defeated Steve McMichael (6:10) **Bulldog forced McMichael to submit with an armbar. *Diamond Dallas Page defeated Chris Benoit to retain the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (15:46) **Page pinned Benoit after a Diamond Cutter. *Lex Luger defeated Randy Savage (with Miss Elizabeth) (7:26) **Luger forced Savage to submit with the Torture Rack. *The Outsiders (Kevin Nash and Scott Hall) (with Dusty Rhodes) defeated The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott) (with Ted DiBiase) to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship (4:16) **Hall pinned Rick after an Outsider's Edge. **Scott turned on Rick midway through the match and refused to help him fight off the Outsiders. **After the match Scott handed the tag team title belts to the Outsiders and joined the nWo. *Sting defeated Hollywood Hogan to win the vacant WCW World Heavyweight Championship (16:32) **Sting pinned Hogan after Randy Savage hit Hogan with a spraycan when Hogan was down after receiving a Scorpion Deathdrop from Sting. SuperBrawl IX SuperBrawl IX took place on February 21, 1999 from the Oakland Arena in Oakland, California. *Booker T defeated Disco Inferno (9:19) **Booker pinned Inferno after a Harlem Hangover. *Chris Jericho (with Ralphus) defeated Perry Saturn by count out (11:17) **Saturn left the ring after he hit the referee with a Death Valley Driver. *Billy Kidman defeated Chavo Guerrero, Jr. to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (8:26) **Kidman pinned Guerrero after a shooting star press. *Barry Windham and Curt Hennig defeated Chris Benoit and Dean Malenko to win the vacant WCW World Tag Team Championship (20:36 total time) **This was the final of a double-elimination tournament. Entering the match Benoit and Malenko had already lost while Windham and Hennig had yet to. **Malenko forced Windham to submit with the Texas Cloverleaf for the first fall. **Windham pinned Malenko for the second fall and the championship after choking Malenko out with his belt. *The Outsiders (Kevin Nash and Scott Hall) (with Lex Luger and Miss Elizabeth) defeated Konnan and Rey Mysterio, Jr. in a Hair versus Mask match (11:00) **Nash pinned Mysterio after an Outsider's Edge from Hall. **As a result of the match Mysterio lost his mask; had Konnan and Mysterio won Miss Elizabeth would have had her head shaved. *Scott Steiner defeated Diamond Dallas Page to retain the WCW World Television Championship (13:53) **Page passed out while in the Steiner Recliner. *Scott Hall (with Disco Inferno) defeated Roddy Piper to win the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (8:19) **Hall pinned Piper with his feet on the ropes. *Goldberg defeated Bam Bam Bigelow (11:39) **Goldberg pinned Bigelow after a Jackhammer. *Hollywood Hogan defeated Ric Flair to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (12:00) **Hogan pinned Ric after David Flair used a Stun Gun on Ric. SuperBrawl 2000 SuperBrawl 2000 took place on February 20, 2000 from the Cow Palace in San Francisco, California. James Brown made a surprise appearance at the event, performing with Ernest Miller during his in ring skit with The Maestro. *The Artist Formerly Known as Prince Iaukea (with Paisley) defeated Lash LeRoux to win the vacant WCW Cruiserweight Championship (5:47) **Iaukea pinned LeRoux after a DDT. *Brian Knobbs (with Fit Finlay) defeated Bam Bam Bigelow to win the WCW Hardcore Championship (4:44) **Knobbs pinned Bigelow after hitting him with his cast. *3 Count (Evan Karagias, Shannon Moore, and Shane Helms) defeated Norman Smiley in a Handicap match (4:06) **Moore forced Smiley to submit with a Boston crab. *The Wall defeated The KISS Demon (3:37) **Wall pinned Demon after a chokeslam. *Tank Abbott defeated Big Al in a Leather Jacket on a Pole match (4:34) **Abbott grabbed his leather jacket to win. *Big T (with Stevie Ray and J. Biggs) defeated Booker (5:23) **Big T pinned Booker after a Pearl River Plunge to win the rights to the Harlem Heat name, after interference and a black out. *Billy Kidman (with Torrie Wilson) defeated Vampiro (7:20) **Kidman pinned Vampiro after a Reverse DDT. *The Mamalukes (Big Vito and Johnny the Bull) defeated David Flair and Crowbar (with Daffney) in a Sicilian Stretcher match to retain the WCW World Tag Team Championship (11:22) *Ric Flair defeated Terry Funk in a Texas Death match (15:40) **Flair won the match when Terry Funk couldn't get up before the 10 count. *Hulk Hogan defeated The Total Package (with Elizabeth) (8:10) **Hogan pinned Package after a leg drop. *Sid Vicious defeated Scott Hall and Jeff Jarrett (with The Harris Brothers) in a Triple Threat match to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (7:40) **Vicious pinned Hall after a Powerbomb. SuperBrawl Revenge SuperBrawl Revenge took place on February 18, 2001 from the Nashville Municipal Auditorium inTennessee. This was the last Superbrawl event and the penultimate WCW pay-per-view before the WWF purchased WCW in March 2001. Along with [[SuperBrawl#SuperBrawl IV|SuperBrawl IV], it was one of only two SuperBrawls never released on home video. *Dark match: Chris Harris defeated Kid Romeo **Harris pinned Romeo. *Shane Helms defeated Shannon Moore, Kaz Hayashi, Yun Yang, Jamie Knoble and Evan Karagias in a Six-Way Elimination match (17:30) **Yang pinned Karagias after a neckbreaker (10:21) **Knoble pinned Yang after a piledriver (10:51) **Moore pinned Knoble after a super Bottoms Up (11:58) **Helms pinned Moore after a Nightmare on Helms Street (15:11) **Helms pinned Hayashi after a Vertebreaker (17:30) *Hugh Morrus defeated The Wall (9:43) **Morrus pinned Wall after a No Laughing Matter. *Sean O'Haire and Chuck Palumbo defeated Mark Jindrak and Shawn Stasiak to retain the WCW World Tag Team Championship (11:37) **O'Haire pinned Stasiak after a Seanton Bomb. *Chavo Guerrero, Jr. defeated Rey Misterio, Jr. to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (15:54) **Guerrero pinned Misterio after a brainbuster. *Rick Steiner defeated Dustin Rhodes to retain the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (9:11) **Steiner pinned Rhodes using the ropes for leverage. *Totally Buff (Lex Luger and Buff Bagwell) defeated Brian Adams in a Handicap match (6:25) **Bagwell pinned Adams after a Buff Blockbuster. *The Cat defeated Lance Storm (8:07) **Cat pinned Storm after a Feliner to become Commissioner of WCW. *Kanyon defeated Diamond Dallas Page (8:15) **Kanyon pinned Page after a Flatliner. *Diamond Dallas Page defeated Jeff Jarrett (8:30) **Page pinned Jarrett with the Diamond Cutter. *Scott Steiner (with Midajah and Ric Flair) defeated Kevin Nash in a Falls Count Anywhere Two out of Three Falls Retirement match to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (11:04) **Nash pinned Steiner after hitting him with the WCW title belt (0:17) **Steiner pinned Nash after hitting him with a steel pipe (2:47) **Steiner rendered Nash unconscious with a chair shot, followed by the Steiner Recliner (11:04) Category:1992 in wrestling Category:1993 in wrestling Category:1994 in wrestling Category:1995 in wrestling Category:1996 in wrestling Category:1997 in wrestling Category:1998 in wrestling Category:1999 in wrestling Category:2000 in wrestling Category:2001 in wrestling Category:Pay-Per-View Events Category:World Championship Wrestling Category:SuperBrawl